Ryner Lute meets the Great and mighty Salamander
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Ryner and Ferris Go to Magnolia, Fior to find three special hero relics. When they get there will they realize they bit off more than they could chew or will they get the relics with very little damage to be payed for? I don't own any thing and i make no money off of this story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

"Ryner wake up!" Frise shouted at the dark haired man I question.

"No five more minutes." He said sleeply and started to snore agean.

Frise was having none of this the Winit dongo shop was In danger of being destroyed if they didn't complet there mission. She took out her sheethed sword and hit ryner with it.

"Owww! That hurt stop doing that!" He spat at her getting up and brushing his cloths off.

"Where are we going next?" She asked ignoring his protests.

"To the kingdom of fior. There is some powerfull relics there and some even have them implanted in there body's." Ryner said rubing his pained head.

"Fine lets get going. I hear it's a two day treak from here. We will also need to pick some dongo up for the journey." She said marching away.

"Fine." Ryner said grumbling and ended up carding fifteen back packs full of dongo for it.

-fairy tail- (2 days later)

"Natsu get out of my bed!" A blonde girl shouted at the sleeping boy. No response which ment drastic measures.

She grabbed him by the collar of his on sleeved shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. Still not awake and snoring happily. She pushed him into the bathtube and turned on cold water for the shower.

"Ahhhh cold cold!" Natsu shouted instently waking and moved as fast as he could to get out.

"Oh good your awake." The gril said turning off the water and left the room.

"What the hell Lucy?!" Natsu shouted chetching on fire to quickly dry himself off and his cloths. He left the bathroom and glared at the girl.

"You where in my bed now leave. We have to be at the guild in an hour. Erzas orders." Lucy said and natsu instently left out of fear for his life.

He ran all the way to his home to get happy and pack a bag for a mission. He wasn't going to bring it but he wonted to make shure it was packed so incase there was a mission happy could quickly get it and fly back.

"Happy! Almost ready to go?" Natsu shouted for the blue cat.

"Aye sir let's get going!" He said and flew to natsus pink head of hair and landed on it.

"Alright let's get going. Oh and we should stop and get a starberry cake since were a little late and I really won't to live till the end of the day." Natsu said closing his door and walked down the path to the closets bakery.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

On the way there they ran into a guy with a werid outfit mostly blue and a girl with a bigass sword on the small of her back.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Natsu said coming out of the bakery and checking to see if the cake was ok tha checked on the man.

"Yeah I'm good. Are you a local?" He asked natsu.

"Well yeah. You don't smell like you two live around here ether. Why?" Natsu asked suspisously.

"We are looking for a guild hall in the town of magnolia do you know where that is by any chance?" The blonde women asked and natsu just started blankly at them.

"Natsu there looking for fairy tail." Happy said tapping on his head.

"Oh your looking for fairy tail yeah I know where that is. I was heading there myself." Natsu said and whatched the as there jaws dropped.

"That cat just talked!" The male said.

"Well yeah he did what kinds of cats don't talk?" Natsu asked as if it was the most ovious thing ever.

"Natsu most cats don't talk remember?" The ca said face palming.

"Oh yeah forgot. Hehe. Alright follow me I will lead you two to fairy tail. Oh I am natsu and that's happy and you are...?" Natsu said looking back at them as he lead them to the guild Hall.

"I am fries and that is ryner." The girl said since ryner was to shocked about talking cats than his name.

"Ok well nice ta meet ya." Natsu replied and kept walking.

"I don't mean to alarm you fries but he has pink hair." Ryner whispered to fries even though natsu could hear them Becaues of his awsome hearing.

"I see that. You don't think he's from gladser do you?" She whispered back to her companion.

"I don't know but I'm not trusting him." Ryner replied and natsu snapped at that.

"Ok I can hear you two. My pink hair is completly natural and I have never left the kingdom of fior in my life. Well except for that one time when we went I eldos but that was a diffrent dimention so it dosnt count!" Natsu said as they came up to a large building.

Natsu was angry now so instead of pushing the doors open he kicked them open with a firery entrance shouting "we freakin here now!"

"Natsu your late!" A red headed women came up to him.

"I know but I got you came so dont kill me!" Natsu said shrinking in fear and rasing the box.

"Oh well in that case your off the hook this time." She said taking the box and started eating it happily.

-ryners pov-

"Uh is this fairy tail?" He asked the pink haired boy.

"Well yeah! This is the best guild ever!" Natsu said as if it was the most ovious thing ever.

"Oh well we are looking for some people or somthings in fairy tale." He said hoping the boy wasn't a crazzy lonitic from the enemy back at Roland.

"Shure I can help you out what you looking for?"

"We are looking for somthing called titana, someone who has ice make magic and a... What eles was there?" Ryner asked the other.

"Salamander. We need these things to be captured and destroyed or if they are people to come with us quietly." She said matter of factly.

The etire guild went silent. Natsu started at them. The red head go up and walked over to natsu and a half naked boy followed her.

"What do you won't with them?" Natsu asked harshly.

"We have reason to belive them to be hero relics and its are job to colect and bring back safly if possibale." Fires said in a cold vocie.

"Well then no we won't go with you." The red head stated as coldly as the armor she wore.

"Wait your titana an ice make magic user and salamander?!" Ryner gasped and relised this was going I get very ugly very quickly.

"Yes I am Erza titana scarlet." The red head said.

"I am gray fullbuster and I use ice make magic." The half naked boy said.

"I am natsu freaking dragneel. Fire dragon slayer and son of the mighty fire dragon igneel and I am salamander and we won't be destroyed of taken with you." The pinkette said serouisly which by most peoples reactions to his coment was very unusual for him.

"Alright calm down we just are here for information or even object of your power if possibale." Ryner said trying to ease the tention.

"What is going on?!" A short old man came out of a room.

"Oh master theses people won't something from us." A white haired girl said to the man. He walked up to ryner.

"Young man what is it that you won't?" He asked looking at ryner in the eye.

"We just won't the hero relics that's all." Ryner said tryin to end this with out feris trying to act on her angry.

"Do you won't to take are stongest mages?" The old man asked.

"If we can it would be helpful if not we will leave with out anymore problems." Ryner said trying to make a peaceful move.

"Alright I will make a deal with you. You my son will fight natsu. Natsu wins they stay you win there your problem if you can't handle them send them back." The old man said and natsu freaked out.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Arangments

"I won't fight him! I mean I will it's a fight I will win but I won't fight him to save the ice princess!" Natsu shoutes FREKING out about the fight.

"Natsu you will fight and that's the end of it." The man said.

"Wait what I have to fight him?!" Ryner said stunned and upset since he was planing to take a nap after this.

"Yes you will. One week from now. Since I will have to find a place where natsu can destroy everything and not get billed for it." The man said. "Oh and you will be staying with natsu and your freind will stay with Erza. Any complates and no more comunication will happen."

"Fine we will except your hopistality. Under one condition of corse." Ryner looked at fires in surpris.

"And that would be...?" The old man asked.

"I need to know where the closest dongo shop is!" She said and ryner face palmed and banged his head on the wall.

"Well I think we are going to get along very well." Erza walked up to fires. "I know all bakery shops and dongo shoppes in magnolia. And your sword is very well made."

Erza grabbed frieses arms raging her out of the hall to god knows where.

"So your staying with me. I have one rule though I set the tempetrue and you don't complain about it. Touch it and I will turn you into a burnt piece of coal." Natsu said seriously. Which so turned into a smile and rapping his arm on ryners sholder.

"Ok I will keep that in mind." Ryner said swaetdropping.

"Natsu why don't you show him around and I never caught your name what was it?" The white haired lady said.

"Oh I am ryner lute and who my you be?" Ryner asked.

"Oh I am Mira Jane but you can call me Mira every one dose." She says with a smile.

"Alright let's go already no mission means I get to eat and sleep all day." Natsu said and started to drag ryner out the door when the shirtless guy steped in the way.

"Natsu fight me!" He shouted.

"Gray I would really really love to kick your ass today really I would but I didn't have breakfast today and I have to show this guy around so not now really am sorry I couldn't give you a beat down but the master told me to do it." Natsu said to gray and looked sorta upset by it.

"Alright I understand maybe tomrow than? By the river?" Gray asked hopefully.

"Dude totally noon! I will bring this guy along so he can see why we are so powerful!" Natsu said grinning they fist bumped and gray let them by.

Natsu let go of ryner and put his hands behind his head.

"So you won't to know the best napping area in magnolia? Not even Erza or Lucy know about it! I go there all the time and never get bothered!" Natsu asked ryner.

"Arnt you supposed to show me around town first?" Ryner asked though he would never turn down a nap.

"Yeah but you got a week and I really am tired." Natsu said looking at the ground and bringing his arms down.

"Well I am never one to turn down a nap but maybe some actural food first. That crazzy women has had me living off of dongo for the last week." Ryner said with a moan.

"Ok! What do you won't?" Natsu asked him jumping up and down.

"I donno maybe some ramen?" Ryner asked the hyper boy.

"Awsome! I will take you to the best ramen place in town! I haven't fought near it at all so they don't hate me!" Natsu said and led a cations ryner to he ramen shop in question.

They sat Down and ordered. When there food came they started eating.

"So you are destructive?" Ryner asked half way through the meal.

"Yeah I guess that's why the master picked me to fight you." Natsu said on his third bowl of ramen.

"What do you mean?" Ryner asked him wondering if they knew about his eyes.

"Well you see since you wonted me Erza and gray he might have wonted to pick one of the three of us to show power fariy tail style. Erza would not have worked since fiers was also good with a sword and you may be able to fight a sword user esakly. And gray would most likely freak you out way to much with his striping problem and the fact that you seem to be from a colder rgion which woul give ice magic a little less power." Natsu said finishing his meal.

"Well than why you? And I hate the cold and no in could never beat frese even if I used all my power." Ryner said sisalointedly.

"Well maybe Becaues of the fact that I caues a lot of damage master wonted a controled fight to teach me a lesson." Natsu said paying for the food.

"Well ok than. Oh and what's up with the scarf it's so hot outside." Ryner asked eyeing the strange boy.

"It was a gift from igneel." And with that natsu got up and walked away. Ryner quickly followed not wonting to be left alone in this crazzy place.

"I will show you my house than we go nap." Natsu said walking along the road.

"Sounds good to me. Oh what about that blue cat?" Ryner asked him as they continued to walk.

"Oh he's going to be at home by now. If not he's with Wendy and Carla. Or even eating a fish." Natsu said placing his figure on his chin in thought.

"Really? Arnt you worried he will be captured by the animal cetchers?" Ryner asked and deeply regretted it.

"Happy is not a pet! He is a friend. And if the animal chetchers tried to checht him he would fly away." Natsu said getting in ryners face. It was a stretch since ryner was taller than natsu by at least 5 inches.

"Ok alright sorry!" Ryner said backing away and putting his hands up in defense.

"Good glad we understand eachother." Natsu said and kept walking.

When they reached the outer boundaries of the town nod entered forest ryner started to get worried.

"Where are we going?" He asked conserned about his ow safty.

"My house. I told you. We're almost there so calm down." Natsu said eyeing the other man.

"So can I ask you some questions than?" Ryner asked wonting to get as much infomation as possibae.

"Shure go ahead I am not very smart so I can't garentee anything." Natsu said shrugging.

"Oh ok. Well I was wondering what sort of magic you use?"

"Fire Dragon slayer magic."

"What's that?"

"An ancent spell to deal with dragons."

"How did you learn it?"

"Igneel put this spell thingy on me when I was younger alowing me to use it. It's a lost magic but I have met six others that use the Same thing just diffrent elements."

"How old are you?" Ryner asked wonting to know how a boy can know such an ancent magic.

"16." Came the replie as they came to a house in a clearing. "Wait no that's not right." He started ticking numbers on his fingures.

"I am tecniclly 23 I guess but not really so I wi go with 16 for simpl reasons." Natsu said opening the door waking in.

"How can you be 16 and 23 years old at the same Time?!" Ryner asked pausing out side the house stunned.

"I will explain later now you coming in or not?" Natsu said impatenhly.

"Oh right coming in." Ryner waked into the house and was smothered with heat imetetly.

"Why is it so hot in here?!" Ryner asked taking off his cape leaving him in his t-shirt an pants with the leather gloves.

"Duh fire Mage. I love the heat." Natsu said like it was the most ovious thing ever. "But I will turn it Down since you look like your going to pass out."

Ryner noded his head in thanks and looked around.

He was in a large room with a couch and hamick. Behind the hamick where Peases of paper all over the wall. They looked like job sheets. There was also two doors one leading to a bed room and another a bathroom. There was a kitchen with dirty dishes evey where. In the Area he was standing in cloths tash and other idems where every where.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Ryner called to natsu who had dispersed up a set of starirs he pulled down to the attic.

"Hamick or chouch your pick!" Natsu called back climbing down the staris.

"Alrighty than. Hamick. So nap time?" Ryner asked throughing his cap on the hamick.

"Hell yes!" Natsu said.

-erza pov-

"So why are you here?" Erza asked the blond.

"I am here to prevent the monster from ravening young women of there virchus! I am also here to prevent him from getting out of control!" Fries said holding up her dongo in pride of her job.

"And the monster is...?" Erza asked a little worried about the word monster.

"Ryner of course! I hope your friend with the pink hair is not able to be easily taken adveantige." She said to Erza.

"Natsu is dense and if he dose not like somthing he will end it imedetly. I have no concern for natsu what so ever." Erza said eating her starberry cake.

They where walking back to fairy hills where Erza lived. And where only women where aloud.

"If ryner gets to out of control I will have to kill him when he fights natsu." Fries said and Erza paused for a moment rembering when the master had told her to take out natsu if he ever gets to far out of control.

"I was told the same thing for natsu. We had never delt with a dragon slayer let alone a dragon so we feared natsu would call dragons when he was younger. But as he grew older we beagan to get ride of the order since we trusted him." Erza said looking up from her cake.

"Natsu won't ever loose clontrol he cares to much about fairy tail to do so. I think ryner is the same way wether he knows it or not. He's lucky to have a freind like you." Erza said and freeius was surprised at this.

"That monster can never been trusted no matter what I do or how much time I give him. He isn't a dragon he's a deamon." Freeius says salumly eating the last of her dongo.

Erza broke into laughter at that. "Your righT ryner isn't a dragon. If what you tell me is true about him he is a demon. But at least one can control a deamon. Dragons are hard since there passion is put into everything they do. Fighting eating even sleeping in natsus case. You can't deter them even when the threat of death looms over there head. But demons are easy Becaues there's no passion in WHat they do at least not as much as dragons. You control them with something they have never delt with befor. Sometimes fear or force but in ryners case I think it's love. Control him with it." Erza said smiling as they entered the fairy hills building and walked up a set of stars to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: The fight

"Natsu! Wake up! I don't even sleep this long and that's saying something!" Ryner yelled at the sleeping boy. He really wanted to learn more about this place. "Five more minutes!" Natsu said waving ryner off and turning away from the other. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon! Remember. We are supposed to be a the guild hall at 2:30! Or else Erza will kill us! It's the day of the fight now wake up!" Ryner shouted at him. Natsu sat up instantly when he heard Ezra's name. He rushed to get ready. Not knowing that ryner was lying about Erza. Natsu was just putting on his vest when Ryner noticed a scar on Natsu side. It was long and looked old. But before ryner could ask about it Natsu grabbed his hand pulling him all the way to the hall as fast as he could run. "Natsu! Ryner! Thank god you're both on time Erza was about to go looking for you!" Mira said thankfully clapping her hands together. "Ok I know I have asked this before but why the hell is everyone so excited about this fight?!" Ryner asked gray when Natsu ran to get something to eat before the fight starts. "Well one Natsu's in it which is always interesting to watch. Although its mainly because of the fact that we all want to know what your magic is. Ferris keeps telling us you're a monster but most of us don't really believe that so were curious to find out." Gray said explaining this to him for the tenth time. "OK two more questions." Ryner said remembering the scar he had seen on Natsu's side. "Yeah shoot." Gray said with a shrug. He was willing to answer the man's questions since he knew no one else was going to so he might as well do it. "Ok first question: Why is natsu so interesting to watch when he fights?" Ryner had never asked this question before so it caught Gray off guard a little bit but not enough to make him uncomfortable. "Now theres a story for you. Heres the thing, Natsu's not very bright, you may have picked up on this already and if not you're even denser than he is. But heres the thing when natsu fights its fun to watch him actually try and think things through. He has fought guys who are supposedly more powerful than he is and won because they never thought natsu could win. He fought this one guy named Totomaru. The guy can control fire so when they fought natsu had to get beat up a little to figure out how the guy operated in which he learned to expand his fire range and out of Totomaru grasp thus Natsu won the fight. Had five minutes to do it and he won with seconds to spare." Gray said with a chuckle remembering that natsu had also gotten motion sickness during the fight but Gray wasn't going to tell this man that. "Wow thats so cool. Ok next question where did Natsu get the large scar on his side from?" ryner asked gray and grays eyes bulged and his face turned dark as his bangs covered his eyes. "We dont talk about that particular scar. It was not a pleasant day for fairy tail and natsu almost died because of the stupidness of the guild." Gray said and Ryner could feel the temperature in the room drop by a few degrees because of Gray. "I was just wondering." Ryner said putting up his hands in defense trying to save himself. "I can still tell you though. It was seven years ago, before we were trapped on the island I will tell that story later. The team had gone on a mission….." Flash back "I'm hungry." Natsu whine as they got off the train and started walking down the street to there destination for the mission. "Natsu you really have to get over that motion sickness." Happy said walking next to natsu and gray. The girls in front of them. "Yeah its starting to get really pathetic." Gray said nodding his head in agreement with the small cat. "Oh shut up." Natsu said still feeling the effects of the sickness. "We have to meet with the client but we will stop at a hotel to drop out things off." Erza said as her very large wagon with all her stuff. They found a hotel and got two rooms. One for the boys and the other for the girls. Happy was allied to stay in which ever he wanted but he decided to sleep with Natsu because Natsu was his best friend and it didn't feel right to happy to leave Natsu alone. When they finished unpacking they left the hotel and went to the clients house. The mission was to get a dark guild out of a property the owner wanted to renovate and build something on the land. The job was easy enough and it was late so they agreed on leaving the next morning. They had thought the job was going to be longer but it wasn't. They got back to the guild hall a few days early than they thought they would so people were happy to see them again. That's when Natsu ran outside gajeel right behind him. A few seconds later something rumbled the ground and gajeel ran back in side. "What's going on Gajeel?" Gray asked the iron dragon slayer. "We are under attack Natsu has gone to fight. He told me to tell you to get everyone to safety. The enemy is really strong and Natsu will hold them off for as long as possible." Gajeel said but everyone tried to pass him to help the fire dragon slayer. "Gajeel let us go help him!" Erza shouted. "No. Natsu knows this enemy and has never beaten him. He won't risk your life's to." Gajeel said his head down but refusing to show he was scared for Natsu. The enemy was dragonoid. Though they were dragon slayers Natsu and gajeel can't beat dragons made by man because man is sadistic and adds way more power than an actual dragon has. "We have to help Natsu!" Gray shouted angrily and punched gajeel out of the way, the guild ran out the large doors to find the dragon slayer caught in the jaws of a large dragon. Natsu was unconscious and had blood dripping from his neck. "Natsu!" The whole guild shouted trying to wake Natsu up before the beast swallowed Natsu whole. "Haha! I have collected Salamander! His power is now mine!" A voice said from the dragon. Gray felt a tug in his head. A small voice echoed in it saying, "Kill the dragon. Kill it with me inside." Gray gasped as he recognized Natsu's voice and saw the rest of the guild had also heard it as well. "We won't kill you!" Erza shouts at the dragon. "You will kill the dragon but Salamander may end up dead in the process whether you want to or not!" The man said with a dark laugh. "What do we do?" Gray asked Erza. "Natsu explode!" Gajeel shouted as he came out of the guild hall. "What's explode?" Gray asked not sure what Gajeel ment by the new command. "He's been working on a new move with me. He just perfected it so I thought he should use it." Gajeel explained to Gray. Suddenly there was a huge explosions from the Dragonoid. Natsu fell from the belly. His whole left side bloody and he was on fire though no one really cared about that since enough blood to kill a man if they lost it surrounded Natsu when he hit the ground with a squishing noise. The man from before ran and was never seen again nor did they ever find out who is was or what he wanted and Natsu didn't remember enough to tell them. Wendy and Natsu's team where the first one's to reach him. He was in critical condition and slept for nearly a week after it thinking it was all a dream no one was brave enough to tell him he was wrong. _ "And that's how Natsu got his scar. Though he almost died that day I doubt he knows how to die in the first place." Gray concluded. "Really?!" Ryner was surprised at how a boy could live through such a thing. "Yeah Natsu's a tough guy I will be surprised if you beat him actually." Gray says as the Master steps out of his office. "The fight will take place in the old sports Mayor has assured me that it can be destroyed without any consequences since they were planning to tear it down anyway but never had the resources so we are doing them a huge favor with this. It will take place in 20 minutes. Ryner and Natsu will follow me." Master said and Ryner stood up. The master looked around to see where Natsu was and found him sleeping in one of the guild rafters. "Erza please wake Natsu up." the master said with a sigh. Erza nodded and walked under Natsu's sleeping form and yelled, "Natsu! Did you eat my cake!?" As loud and angry as she could to wake him up. Natsu instantly jumped out of the rafts and fell to the ground with a crash and destroyed a chair but fell to his knees crying, "No Erza! No! I didn't eat your cake! Please dont kill me!" The whole guild burst out laughing even Ryner and Ferris joined in. "What?" Natsu asked not sure what else to do. "Your fight is about to start and you were asleep the master just wanted me to wake you up." Erza said with a smile and Natsu fell on his face with a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to die today. "Oh thank god." Natsu said and got up and walked to the small master and Ryner. "Good now the fight can take place. Follow me." The master said and lead the two to the large sports arena they were to fight in. The guild followed them wanting to get good seats before all of Magnolia showed up to see if there most powerful mages will be taken away for ever or if Natsu will keep them safe. They got into the middle of the ring and twenty minutes later the whole arena was packed with onlookers. Ryner was starting to get nervous, but Ferris was right in the front row ready to jump in at any time to kill him so he felt a little better. "Alright boys, I want a clean fight. Use magic and your surroundings but no going into the stands at any point in time unless you are thrown into the stands by the other and you get right back into the arena. Also no help from the people in the stands unless the other is killing you." For both the master looked worriedly at Ryner. Natsu seemed to not really be paying much attention to what the old man was saying. "And Natsu," Natsu looked to the old man when his name was called, "Please don't kill this man and try to keep the on lookers out of this as much as possible. Theres a magic spell around them to protect them from you but please try to keep in within reasonable power. Also wait until I am safe before you start fighting." The master said. "Alright fine. But I can't guarantee anything I mean he did threaten us." Natsu said cracking his knuckles a little and the master ran for his life only to be pulled up by Erza and Gray into the stands. "Ready? Pretty boy?" Natsu asked a little sadistic smile on his face. "I guess but cant we just have like a napping contest or something?" Reiner asked with a yawn. "Nope. We will fight and I am allowed to destroy stuff." Natsu said a crazy look in his eyes. "Dude your way too hyped up about this." Ryner said as Natsu began to circle him. "Yeah well deal with it!" Natsu said a darted to reads ryner his fists ablaze and he hagan to punch ryner really fast so fast that even Ryner was having a hard time keeping up with him and ryner prided himself on that the most. Natsu got a few good hits in or at least what he thought was a few when in actuality he missed like two. The crowd was going nuts. "Dude calm down!" Ryner pleaded not wanting to be in this stupid fight. "Nope now fight back." Natsu said and did a round house kick into Ryner's chest. Effectively knocking the wind out of Ryner's lungs and knocking him to the ground for a few seconds. "Alright. I am done getting beat up." Ryner says when he recovers coughing he stood up. "What I seek is thunder: ichige!" Ryner says and lighting hits Natsu full force or at least that what everyone thinks. When the smoke clears the crowd gasps at the fact that Natsu is gone. "That was so lame!" They heard Natsu shout from behind ryner. Apparently Natsu moved fast enough to get behind Ryner when the smoke was still up. "What?! How?!" Ryner shrieked jumping back not understanding what had happened. "Sorry pal have to be faster than that to shape me. Fire dragon roar!" Natsu called out and a large burst of fire exploded out of Natsu's mouth and right at ryner. Ryner quickly examined the magic it's speed and it's power and turned it into his own power. "Fire dragon roar!" Ryner shouts stunning everyone well almost everyone. "Getem ryner!" Ferris shouted at her companion. The master Erza and gray just stared at her. "What?" "That's impossible. Natsu is the only one with fire dragon slayer magic." The master said quite freaky. "Ryner can copy magic." Ferris said plainly watching as the two fire attacks canceled each other out. Natsu smirked hearing this with his sensitive ears. He was halfway into the arena but heard it loud and clear. So he can copy magic huh? Well than might as well over power him quickly or else I may actually lose this fight. Oh wait I have new moves Gajeel has taught me. Natsu quickly thought to himself and started to dart around the other never stopping only moving. Natsu had used this attack one other time against Gajeel but it wore him down siverly. Gajeel knowing the move that Natsu was preparing to use instantly reacted. "Shit! Natsu you can't use that its to much!" Gajeel shouted trying to stop the fire dragon slayer from using the spell that was supposed to kill unless the other was equal or stronger in power which never really occured. "What are you talking about?" Gray asked Gajeel who was trying to stop the dragon slayer in the ring. "Natsu has been practicing some new moves recently. Thats one of them. The goal is to run faster than fire and create a vortex of fire around the enemy. It will kill and in some cases even destroy the opponent. Ryner may be able to live through it but Natsu may not." Gajeel explained and started to jump into the ring only to be blocked by a magic wall. "Why would it kill Natsu he's not the enemy." Lucy pointed out not really surprised Natsu would do something so stupid that it could possibly kill him and the person he was fighting and do it on purpose. "It will use to much magic. He did it once and it wasn't at halfway strength and went unconscious for a few hours because of it." Gajeel said watching the fight. "Ok I am stopping this." Makarov said putting down a section of the shield sending in Erza gray and ferris to stop it. Gray made an ice floor knocking Natsu off balance into Erza's arms and passed out. Freeius stopped ryner from going to the boy she in turn knocked him out slowing him to take a nap. 


	4. Chapter 4: He's dead! Or is he

**Part 4**

"Ugh my head is killing me." I sat up in a hospital bed and tried to reach my hand to my head to find it tied down along with my other hand and feet. I was appeal to sit up but it was a little difficult so I layed back down.

I lit my hands a fiery blaze and destroyed the bonds. I than did the same thing with my feet. I got up and throw my legs off the bed and held my head as a shooting pain went through it.

There was an iv connected to me along with some other wires and I ripped them off causing the machines to flat line. I got out of the bed and panted a little my vision went blurry as more pain shot through my skull feeling as though my skull was being ripped in half from the inside out.

I just stood there for a minute and took my scarf off and wrapped it around my head instead which typically stops all pain and heals it faster.

As the pain fayed I walked to the door as I heard people walking towards my room.

"I hope he will be ok." I hear Lucy's voice full of concern.

"He will be fine I mean ryner is ryner the guy wouldn't know how to die." A familiar female voice assured her.

"Let's just take care of Natsu first ok?" Gray said opening my door.

"Gray what's wrong?" I ask seeing his face with puffy red eyes from crying and Lucy had the same except worse.

They walked to the bed and a blonde female closed the door behind them. They didn't seem to realise I was there.

"Hey guys! Answer me what's going on?!" I tell at them but I hear crying from Lucy.

I looked to the bed and saw myself laying down and not moving. Hooked to machines that were off.

"At least he died peacefully." Gray said unhooking the machines from my arm.

"Da hell?! I ain't dead! I am right here you crazy ice block!" I shout at him.

He examined my limp wrists and there was burn marks there and on my feet.

"What the? Theses weren't here an hour ago." Gray said.

Lucy opened Loki's gate so she had someone to lean on while gray examined the burn wounds.

"Lucy I am so sorry." Loki said caressing her hair.

"I just miss him so much." Lucy replied crying into his suit.

"You guys are crazy! Stop crying for my sake!" I shout and Loki's head shot up and looked around.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked the others.

"Hear what?" Gray asked but Loki just shook his head.

"Thought I heard Natsu is all." Loki said and went back to petting lucys hair.

"You can hear me?! Sweet! Loki I am still hear now look at me!" I shout excitedly at him and jump in front of him.

He jumped back releasing Lucy and falling on his butt.

"Hahaha! You fell!" I laugh at him.

"Natsu the fuck! You can't do that!" Loki shouted at me and everyone gave him a weird look.

"Ok fine I am sorry though that was hilarious!" I say offering him a hand and he refuses getting up by himself

"Yeah for you it was funny not for me." Loki says with a huff and brushes himself off.

"Who are you talking to?" Gray asked Loki walking through me.

"Hey! Don't walk through me!" I shout and Loki laughs.

"I am talking to Natsu of course and you just walked through him." Loki said to gray.

"No Natsu is dead how can you talk to him?"

"I eat fire and make the impossible possible how is this a new thing for you ice freak." I say.

"Natsu says that he eats fire and makes the impossible possible and asked how it's a new thing for you ice freak. His words not mine." Loki translates putting his hands up in defence so Gray didn't punch him in the face.

"Alright tell me something only Natsu and I know." Gray says with a smirk and I think to myself.

"Well there was that one time, wait no hmm this will be difficult. Oh wait how about this!" I say with a mysterious grin and lean in to Lokis ear and whisper it to him fully aware hes the only one who could hear me but still. When I pull back his face is bright red and he turns to me.

"That actually happened!? You…..and him!? Oh boy! Dude thats whoa!" Loki says and even the play boy was taken back by what I said.

"He says you guys….." Loki gulped and went even redder than before than continued. "He says you guys….kissed when you were super drunk. And that it was totally your idea."

Gray gave him a look that said that never happened and it didn't I Just really wanted to fuck with him for a while. Erza and Lucy were red and whispering about something called yaoi or boys love dont know dont care to be honest.

I fell backwards and had to hold my sides together for fear i would split them I was laughing so hard at their reactions. After a minute and a half i finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"Alright that was a lie. It never happened I just couldn't resist messing with you. For real this time tell him about the time when I went on a mission by my self to find Igneel in a town where it was said to have this daemon with like four heads and 16 arms and two legs. It was huge let me tell you. I got knocked out and was like 10 so shut up but Gray had been trailing me that day and when i came to he was putting bandages on my wounds and had totally killed the thing. He told me to shut up and never tell anyone about it ever again. Tell him that then he will know its me." I say sitting in a chair next to loki who was in tears from the story don't know why such a whimp. Loki tells the story and Gray looks ready to kill me agian and agian.

"Ok its him. But I am so going to kill you Natsu when we get you back!" Gray yells in the opposite direction I was in.

"Hey pal I am over here! Unless theres another one of me…..Loki would it be bad if there was more than one of me? Cause I think that would be great!" I say jumping up and holding up my fists with victory and sparkles in my eyes. Loki just looks at me like I did something I really shouldn't have.

"Natsu if there were two of you the world would have blown up by now so dont even joke about that kind of thing understand?" Loki says pointing his finger in my face.

"Fine but just think about it two fire dragon slayers against the world! I wonder who would win?" I say rubbing my chin in thought.

"Natsu that is not the big question at this point in time!" Loki shouted and there was suddenly a ding dong sound. "Shit i have to go i will be back in a few with my own magic so I can stay longer." Loki said as he disappeared with a puff of golden smoke.

"Aw man now we can't talk to to Natsu!" Erza said and gray didn't look as though it was a big loss to him he actually looked kinda happy infact.

"Ice cube stop looking so happy!" I shriek at him and face palm when I realize he cant hear me anymore.

"Oh Natsu not listening to you is like a dream come true!" He says jumping up and down happily.

The door opened and a nurse came in with a doctor.

"Are you three Natsu Dragneel's family? We need to free up this bed we understand your grieving but what would you like us to do with the body?" The doctor asked Erza.

"Nothing. Leave him be. Hes still alive and we need to figure out a way to transport his body to Fairy Tail." Erza said thoughtfully as a puff of golden smoke came about with Loki.

"I am back now. I have freed myself up for the next week until this problem is resolved and Natsu is back in the flesh and blood again." Loki said standing next to me with a smile and the doctor just ghosted not aware that i was still here and they were going to bring me back.

"Loki don't leave agian. I cant deal with that happy face Gray gets when he can't talk to me! Its creepy!" I say and hid behind Loki even though no one can see me its a reaction I have always had.

"Natsu I will try but I can't make Gray stop making those faces." Loki said and the doctor and nurse quietly left the room to allow Freius and Ryner to enter the room.

"Well you can at least try and make him." I huffed to him crossing my arms and turned away from him.

"Natsu I can't make gray do anything. Now focus." Loki said turning back to the others shaking his head.

"So what's going on?" Ryner asked looking around and seeing me lying on the bed dead.

"Natsu is dead. Loki can see and talk to his spirit. And we are trying to figure out how it happened and how to get him back." Erza explained the situation.

"Oh that's nice. I thought I killed him." Ryner said sarcastically.

"What so he doesn't believe us?! What the hell?!" I shout throwing my arms up and punching ryner right in the face.

"Natsu stop shouting! And don't punch ryner in the face! I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't talking to you my self!" Loki shouted at me at the same time I saw Ryner's face drop with pain.

"Oww! The hell punched me?!" Ryner shouted holding his hand to his cheek.

"You felt that?! Natsu punched you and you felt it? Natsu punch gray in the face!" Loki said releasing something.

"Like I need permission." I say and punch gray right in the nose making him fly backwards into the wall with a grunt. "Hehehe! You fell backwards!" I laugh at him and turn towards Loki and give him a proud look as he just stares at me.

"Natsu you can touch things! This is great!" Loki said getting excused as he picked up some paper and a pencil and place it in front of me on the floor.

"Write something!" Loki said pointing to it in a demanding manner.

"I will try." I grumble and lay on my stomach and try and pick up the pencil but can't. "I can't Lok."

"Than get angry and act like you're punching gray." He said like he knew something and didn't want to say anything until it was proofed.

"Fine." I say rolling my eyes at him and focus on punching gray as I pick up the pencil and draw a dragon in a cave.

"Ha! I knew it!" Loki said excitedly and everyone just stared at him as Lucy helped Erza pick gray up and get his nose back in place because I apparently broke it. I love it!

"What?" Ryner asks sitting in a Chair not totally stable on his feet yet.

"You see Natsu has always had his powers controlled by his emotions. I figured since he loves to punch stuff or destroy stuff he could focus that and write what he wants to say instead of me translation all the time. I mean Natsu had colorful language and as a gentleman I try not to say such fawsl things to anyone." Loki explained to ryner who was nodding his head like he knew what was going on but I could tell he really got about half that.

"Uh Loki we have a problem with that plan actually." I say scratching my head nervously and sit up.

"And that is?" He asked cautiously.

"I can't exactly write real words. Like I can draw real well and write in dragon lingo but not human." I say trying not to freak him out too much as he face Palms.

"You wait till now to tell me this?! I thought erza taught you to write." He said grabbing my collar but ended up going thru me.

"Uh she did. I just uh never use it so I don't remember how to write." I explain and he looks as though he is going to explode.

"What wrong Loki?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu can't write."


End file.
